


Punishment for an Unforgivable Deed

by decadentbynature



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Out of Character, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The attack on the castle is successful. King Harrow kneels at his feet, subdued and defeated, ready to accept death but Runaan is unwilling to just let it end like that. The crime committed against all Xadia is too severe, to immense to allow King Harrow to endure simply death as a punishment so Runaan decides that a far greater sentence is in order to truly make King Harrow understandable the consequences of his actions.





	Punishment for an Unforgivable Deed

**Author's Note:**

> only one of the many tdp ideas i've got in my head  
> honestly, when i started writing...i didn't really know where this was going, and it didn't turn out as i expected so i might write a different take on the same idea, probably from someone else's POV  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The crime called for a far greater punishment then just death. As he stared down into the hard, unflinching gaze of the human who murdered the Dragon King, Runaan knew his soul would never be soothed, would never be at peace unless he inflicted enough pain and misery on this man that it would follow him into the afterlife. Standing before him, surrounded by the downed guards who had fought bravely alongside their King, Runaan considered everything he could do before finally coming to a conclusion when the doors to the throne room burst open, and two of his companions dragged in one of the princes, and another boy, this one older and sporting a head of blond hair. 

Not the one they wanted but it didn’t matter now. He believed the prince to be Callum, the older of the two and step-son to the King. The other…the King adviser's, Viren, boy. Glancing over to where said adviser knelt on the ground beside Harrow, Runaan judged his reaction and found himself getting even angrier when he didn’t really have one. Harrow, at least, had the decency to look horrified, to jerk against his bounds and scream at the top of his lungs for them to release his child. Viren just looked on calmly, seemingly unaffected that his son had been captured. 

Rolling his shoulders, Runaan turned to look each of his companions, finding a similar emotion burning in each of their gazes. Revenge, their souls cried. Revenge! Revenge! Hurt them! Devastate them! Make them pay for what they did. Who was he to deny them that cathartic bliss? Jerking his head in the direction of Harrow, the two restraining his son dragged him further into the room then threw him down in front of his Father. Harrow immediately jerked forward, obvious in his intent to get to his son but Runaan stepped between them. 

That wrathful gaze swung up to bore a hole into him but he paid it no mind. True, he could kill the boy right here, right now, in front of his Father – that would be devastating but not enough, it wasn’t nearly enough. There was something far worse that he could do, something that would make this horrid beast shriek in agony. Moving around to the boy’s side, aware of the frightened gaze following him, Runaan looked to one of his companions, sending him a silent order. Immediately understanding, his companion went over to Harrow to more firmly restrain him. 

“What are you doing?” Harrow demanded, “Get away from my son!” 

Runaan made no attempt to respond. Instead, he planted one foot on either side of the trembling boy’s hips, and dropped down to his knees so he was resting on the back of his thighs. A massive tremor shook the boy’s small body. His head whipped around to try to see what he was doing. His eyes were stretched open wide in terror. That looked alone was enough to send a massive bolt of heat straight down to Runaan’s cock. Swallowing hard, his body already heating up with excitement, he wasted no time. There would be no gentleness, no foreplay, nothing that would make this experience enjoyable for anyone. He was going to make these monsters suffer. 

Reaching forward, he grabbed the hem of the boy’s pants and wrenched them down, fully exposing his ass. A startled, alarmed scream ripped its way out of his throat, echoing off the walls of the throne room. The corners of his lips tilted up into a cruel smile. A lush ass, so plump and plush. Rearing one hand back, he gave one of the smooth, round cheeks a hard slap, delighting in the sound his hand impacting against the soft skin made. Callum screamed again. Writhing frantically underneath him, as though he thought he had some chance of escape, Callum sobbed when Runaan gave one of his ass cheeks another hard spank, then another and another and another until the pale flesh was a bright shade of red. That…he could do it all night, watching the plump flesh jiggle from the impact of his palm striking it but…there were far better things that needed to be done. 

“Stop!” Harrow roared, the expression of horror on his handsome face offering itself up as that little bit more Runaan needed to get fully hard, “Don’t touch him! Get your hands off my son!” 

“You freak, get off him!” Soren screamed from behind him. 

“Don’t you dare go any further than this!” Viren seethed, surprising Runaan that he was actually doing something other than just kneeling there, passively watching this all go down. “I will make you suffer if you take this any further!” 

Hungrily licking his lips, Runaan slowly, purposefully reached for his own pants. At the sound of him undoing the buckle, Callum’s head swung back around. Tears streaked his thin, pale cheeks. His bottom lip was quivering. Those big, brown eyes were swimming with tears and were oh so terrified. Truly a gorgeous sight, one Runaan gleefully burned into his memory. This one…he didn’t plan on killing. There was no need to spill his blood but he would happily use him to punish the true monster here. 

“Please.” Callum whispered, his voice violently shaking, “Please, don’t. Please don’t do this.” 

Smiling softly, Runaan pulled his trousers open, slipped a hand inside, sighing softly when his fingers wrapped around his rock hard, aching, already soaked length, and eased it out. He felt Callum’s entire body freeze up once his length was out then the struggling began anew. Whimpering pathetically, wrenching around, trying his best to dislodge Runaan from his superior position, Callum didn’t seem to realize that it was useless. There was no getting away from this. Sliding forward, the screams and roars and threats pouring into his ears only serving to get him more and more excited, Runaan gripped hold of one of Callum’s plush cheeks, a thrill of ecstasy roaring through his mind when the boy shrieked in terror. 

Between his cheeks was an adorable, small pink hole, one that’d obviously never been touched before. He was halfway tempted to lean down to see what he tasted like but…perhaps that was something better saved for another day. Pushing in a little closer, he lead the head of his rock hard cock to that tiny, twitching entrance, distantly wondering what the boy was thinking right now – was he begging to be saved? Was he horrified that his step-father was here, witnessing all of this? How he wished to be privy to his internal thoughts. 

“Stop!” Harrow cried, “Please! You can do anything to me but please! Don’t do this to my child!” 

Pausing, the head of his cock just brushing Callum’s hole, Runaan lifted his head to settle a steely gaze on Harrow. Reaching forward, he grabbed a handful of the boy’s hair, wrenching his head up so he was forced to look at his step-father, “Remember this, boy. All the agony, humiliation and suffering you are about to endure is solely because of this man’s foolish decisions. If you want to hate someone, hate him.” 

“No-!” Callum gasped, only for his words to be lost in a shrieking, piercing scream when Runaan thrust forward, driving his cock past the tight ring of muscles to sink into the boy’s ass. Releasing Callum’s hair, allowing his head to drop back down, Runaan leaned forward, bracing his hands on the floor and forced, inch after inch, of his cock deeper and deeper until his pubic bone was resting snugly against the plush curve of that delectable ass. Callum screamed and sobbed, his body violently trembling, his feet weakly scrambling against the smooth floor. 

The pleasure was beyond anything he’d experienced before. The boy’s ass was so tight and hot! It clamped down on him, desperately trying to push him out but only serving to suck him even deeper. Moaning loudly, sweat rolling down his forehead, shockwaves of white hot pleasure rolling through him, scorching his nerves, Runaan paused for a few moments, both to compose himself but also to allow Callum to feel what it was like to have a thick, fat cock forced deep in his ass before beginning to move. 

Grunting softly, he briefly considered taking it slow, not to give the boy time to adjust to being penetrated but so that he could feel every last inch of his cock sliding in and out of him but quickly disregarded the idea. Right now, the last thing he wanted to do was to be gentle. Leaning back, he gripped onto the boy’s thin hips and began to violently, roughly, harshly slam into him, pounding down into his hole with enough force to send him jolting across the floor. Inside, his hole spasmed and pulsed. He could practically hear the membranes screaming in agony. 

“Stop!” Callum screamed, his voice weirdly warbled and broken, “It hurts! My butt! My butt! You’re tearing my butt! You’re killing me! It hurts! It hurts!” 

Gods, it felt so good! He’d never been in a hole this tight before! Of course, he’d never had a virgin before. He could get addicted to this. So tight, so hot! It felt like his cock was being milked! He could already feel an orgasm brewing in the base of his belly, helped by the sounds of Callum wailing, as well as Harrow and the other screaming at him to stop. Panting shallowly, sliding one hand up to roughly fondle one of the boy’s plush cheeks, adoring how supple it was, Runaan leaned down to playfully lick the shell of Callum’s ear, a wide grin spreading across his face when that caused an immense shudder. 

“Your hole feels so good.” He whispered huskily, nipping lightly at his earlobe, “It’s like it’s sucking me in, like it’s milking me. Do you want my cum that badly, Prince Callum?” 

“No!” Callum howled, his chest hitching with a hard sob, “Stop! It hurts! It hurts! Please!”

Laughing underneath his breath, Runaan straightened up. He didn’t really know what the plan would be earlier, other than leave this one alive since there was no point in killing him but…he might just take the boy home with him. There was something so adorable in the way he screamed and cried. With some extensive training, he’d make an excellent pet. Of course, that would mean losing these absolutely delicious reactions but all good things must come to an end eventually, and besides, he would always have the pleasure in knowing that he was fucking the son of the despicable King. Hungrily licking lips, having to that particular part of this whole thing figured out, Runaan shoved his hips forward, tightly gripping only Callum’s plush ass, digging his fingers into that supple flesh. 

“Cumming!” He grunted, picking up the speed, driving his cock in even deeper, “Take every last drop of it, Prince Callum!” 

An anguished scream rippled up out of the boy’s lungs. Wrenching him back, completely sheathing his entire length into that delectable heat, Runaan threw his head back, white hair flying everywhere, cried out sharply and spent himself deep inside Callum’s twitching hole. Every inch of his body burned with ecstasy. The pleasure tugged at the seams of his very being, threatening to unravel him. White overtook his vision, leaving him floundering in a world of brightness. Underneath him, Callum’s body quivered. He sobbed loudly, his hands curled into loose fists. In front of him, Harrow’s face was marred with tears but…Runaan was certain that he hadn’t looked away once, forcing himself to watch his step-son be punished for his crimes. 

Sighing contentedly, Runaan slipped his steadily softening cock out of Callum’s ass. He was still hungry, that hadn’t been enough to satisfy his craving for revenge but just fucking the boy again wouldn’t be any good. No, there was something far crueler that could be done. Stepping to the side, Runaan swept an arm out, gesturing to his companions that Prince Callum was all theirs. They wasted no time, rushing forward to surround him. Within moments, the boy was propped up in one of their laps, a cock buried deep in his ass while another was making use of his mouth. His legs were held wide open, giving all those present a clear view of his ass being violated. Screaming, the sound muffled by the thick mass thrusting between his lips, Callum’s face was an adorable shade of bright pink, one that Runaan found he couldn’t rip his gaze away from. 

Still, he made himself. Walking over to Harrow, he waved away the one restraining him and squatted down so that they were at eye level with one another. Green eyes, seething with hatred, stared back at him. What a beautiful man…he’d only just now realized it. He truly was gorgeous, even for a human. It seemed such a shame to just end his life, to allow such beauty to go to waste. Surely…there must be something that could make this otherwise waste of oxygen useful. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He wasn’t a cruel elf…well, he wasn’t often a cruel elf. Wouldn’t it be a mercy to keep step-father and step-son together? They could both service him as his faithful playthings. 

Standing back up, Runaan walked around until he stood behind Harrow, ignoring the wary gaze that followed him then planted one foot squarely in the middle of his back and shoved him face down onto the floor. His cock was already right back to being rock hard. A fresh wave of excitement shrieked its way through him, getting his heart beat racing again. Dropping down to his knees, he wasted no time – ripped the fabric away from Harrow’s ass to reveal one that was just as impressive as Callum’s. He gave it an experimental spank, and found that it was just as pleasant to watch the rounded curves jiggle. Unlike the boy, much to his disappointment, Harrow made no noise. He didn’t whine or whimper or cry out, and Runaan knew it’d be difficult to get him to do so. Pride and what not but that was something that could all be fixed later on. 

“Get your hands off him!” Viren bellowed, lunging forward as though to attack him, only to be knocked to the floor by one of his companions, who’d been watching the others fuck Callum from the sidelines. Dark eyes swiveled up to him, questioning. Runaan nodded. He had no interest in that one or his son so it mattered not to him if someone else got to have their fun with him first. A spark of excitement ignited in those dark eyes. Grabbing Viren by the scruff of his hair, he pulled him up off the ground while the other hand made quick work of getting his large cock out of his pants. With a wide, snarling grin on his face, his companion clamped down on Viren’s nose until he was forced to open his mouth to breathe. Once those lips parted, he was shoving his cock between him, holding his head firmly between his hands as he roughly fucked his mouth, stretching his jaw open wide, probably far wider than it should go. Viren roared, the sound muffled, jerking and squirming in his companion’s grasp. Saliva poured down his chin, sliding down his throat to soak into the top of his shirt. Blood poured into his face, turning it a bright shade of red. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Runaan saw the two restraining Soren, evidently encouraged by one of their companions being allowed to have their fun, drop down to their knees, and roll the boy over onto his back. One slipped between his legs, hands going to the hem of his trousers while the other wasted no time in facefucking him, bracing his knees on either side of his head, one hand landing on top of his head to force him up into his crotch, burying his nose into an unruly patch of white pubic hair. The one between his legs got his trousers undone, yanked them down but, to Runaan’s surprise, instead of going to immediately fucking him, he bent down, sliding his mouth open and took the boy’s soft cock into his mouth. Within a couple of talented strokes, his companion had Soren to full rigidity, pearls of precum swelling at up that the tip. Smiling wickedly, clearly very pleased with himself, his companion began to pump Soren’s cock with his hand until, just moments later, he came with a sharp, muffled squeal. 

“What a whore.” His companion cooed with mocking sweetness, “I barely even touched you.” 

If the boy could’ve responded, Runaan was sure it’d be with threats and protests but with his mouth stuffed full, all he could do was make a noise that sounded vaguely angry. Laughing, his companion shuffled forward, pulling his own cock out and moved onto fucking the boy’s ass, ripping a fresh set of anguished screams out of him. 

Smiling slightly, Runaan leaned down until his lips were pressing against Harrow’s ear, “Do you see what your mistake has wrought? All of this suffering because of what you did. You expected death to find you tonight but I will not grant you that mercy. Instead, you and your son, as well as your advisor and his son will spend the rest of your days as our playthings, used to give us satisfaction and relief whenever we demand it.”

“Don’t worry.” Runaan chuckled when Harrow’s horrified gaze swung around to stare up at him, “There will be agony at first but we’ll drive you mad with pleasure. We’ll break you until you no longer remember who you are or what you did. Instead, you will only know the pleasure of serving us, of being our pets. Enjoy what time left you have sane, oh great King. You and everyone in this room is about to be turned into nothing more than a cock sleeve.”

“No-“ Harrow whispered, only for his words to be caught off with a sharp, pained grunt when Runaan cruelly thrust inside his ass. Another exquisitely tight hole, one that sent shrieks of delighted pleasure racing up his spine to explode as multi-colored sparks inside his mind. Grabbing a handful of Harrow’s long hair, he wrenched his head back as he roughly pounded into his pulsing ass. Grunts and pants poured out of the once proud King. Runaan could feel sickly heat radiating off of him. 

“Good!” He moaned, “Your ass is just as good as your son’s!”

“Shut up!” Harrow snarled, “You vicious, cruel monster! You say you’re better than us yet this is what you do! Where is your sense of decency? Of honor?” 

“Reserved for those who deserve it.” Runaan laughed, clamping down on Harrow’s chin and turning his head around at the same time he was jolting down. Pressing an awkward, sloppy kiss to those firm lips, his cock twitching when the once proud King attempted to jerk away, his expression spasming with disgust, Runaan whispered, “You humans threw this world into chaos the moment you tainted this world with your existence. This is the only thing your kind is good for. To be underneath us, used to give us pleasure, to satisfy us.” 

Dragging his tongue along the curve of Harrow’s cheek, he breathed, “Perhaps, we should turn your entire race into our exclusive whores…entirely subservient to us.”

“Stop-!” Harrow gasped, his body shuddering when Runaan pushed in deep and started to slowly rotate his hips, grinding his cock against the pulsing interior of Harrow’s ass. 

“How easy it would be. To break your entire race in, to make you meek and accepting to everything we do to you.” Runaan abruptly leaned back, grabbed Harrow by the waist and flipped him over onto his back. Ripping away the remainder of his trousers, revealing his still very soft, flaccid cock, Runaan wrapped his fingers snugly around it and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Harrow roared in alarm, viciously wrenching around underneath him but, just like his son, it was no use. He did expect it to take some time so when Harrow’s cock almost immediately started responding, hardening as Runaan expertly stroked him, he could help but to snort derisively. 

“Pathetic.” He murmured, grabbing hold of Harrow’s hair once again to lift his head up so he could see how hard he’d gotten while being raped, “And you aren’t the only one.” 

Runaan jerked his head over to Callum, who was on his hands and knees, mouth hanging open, his face flushed and sweaty. Between his legs, his erect cock was swinging back and forth, precum pouring out of the slit to dribble down onto the once pristine floor, which was already marred with what looked like two loads of semen. The boy didn’t even flinch when Harrow craned his head around to look over at him, his green eyes going wide in horror at the state his son was in. As they watched, one of his companions stepped forward, presenting his cock to the boy, who immediately stretched his mouth open wide and moaned loudly when it was pushed between his lips. Hungrily bobbing up and down on it, his eyes fluttering closed, Callum noticeably shuddered when a large hand landed on the top of his head, broad fingers curling into his hair and wrenched him down even further, forcing him to take in every last inch. 

“How easily you humans break.” Runaan laughed, turning to look over at Viren and Soren. Unsurprisingly, Viren was still holding on but it was obvious it would be for much longer. Held prisoner in his companion’s lap, muscular arms securely binding him around the waist, Viren’s cock was just as hard as Harrow’s. Pounding up into his ass, one hand languidly jerking him off, his companion held Viren’s head in place with his other hand as he thoroughly, possessively kissed him. His companion thrust up with a particular vengeance, grinding against Viren’s ass and with a shattered, muffled cry, Viren came, spraying thick threads of white all over the large hand encasing his cock. 

“Good boy.” His companion murmured sweetly against Viren’s lips, “Didn’t that feel good? Don’t you want more?” 

There was no response, not that Viren was given time for one. Shoved over onto his stomach, his companion grabbed hold of his slender hips, wrenching him backwards and continued to fuck him as the man groaned and panted. A few feet away, Soren was squished between the two who’d been restraining him. His mouth was hanging open, tongue lolling about lewdly as the two of them fucked his ass at the same time. Runaan’s lip curled in disgust. That one had broken entirely too easily. Oh well, he hadn’t been that interested in him in the first place, and at least it’d meant one less human to break in. 

Turning his attention back to Harrow, distantly wondering what kind of face he would make if he were to experience the same thing Soren was – two fat cocks fucking his tight ass at the same time – and making the mental note to try that once he transported his new playthings back home, Runaan slowly began to move again, sliding his cock all the way out until just the tip was inside before, just as slowly, pushing it all the way back in, going until his balls were resting against the curve of Harrow's ass. It was obvious that the once proud King was doing everything in his power to keep his expression neutral, unaffected but was failing badly at it. There was a gorgeous flush of red across his cheeks. His green eyes were beginning to become hazy. The rate of his breathing was increasing steadily. More and more precum was flowing out of his cock. 

Smiling lazily, Runaan leaned down to lick a stray tear from his cheek, and whispered, “It feels good, doesn’t it? Having your slutty ass messed up like this?”

“No!” Harrow spat weakly. 

“It doesn’t?” Runaan laughed, “Then tell me, oh great King. Why are you so wet? Why are you so hard? Admit it. This is what you humans were made for. You were meant to serve us, to be our playthings.”

“No!” Harrow ground out through clenched teeth. His cock twitched in the curve of Runaan’s fingers. Inside, the heat encasing him seemed to grow even hotter. The tremble shaking his body became more pronounced. 

“Are you going to cum, oh great King? Are you going to cum while you’re being raped, after watching your own son be violated?” Pressing a kiss to Harrow’s wet, hot cheek, he breathed, “Cum, cum! Cum with my cock buried deep in your ass. Cum while your own son is gleefully sucking off one of my companions. Cum, and submit yourself to your true purpose. Cum, and accept that this…being a hole for us to fuck is the only thing you humans are good for. Cum! Cum!” 

Clenching his eyes tightly closed, his mouth twisted into an anguished grimace, Harrow’s hips strained up off the floor, every muscle in his body tensing up as he spent himself all over Runaan’s hand. Smashing their lips together in a rough, claiming kiss, Runaan picked up the pace, slamming his cock deep inside repeatedly until he came as well, pouring his seed into that twitching, pulsing mass of heat. Around him, the sounds of the other three being violated became sharper, clearer. Callum and Soren were moaning shamelessly; Viren was panting raggedly. Just toys…that was all they were. Toys to be used for the elves enjoyment. 

Leaning back, Runaan kissed the corner of Harrow’s mouth, and whispered, “Good boy. This is the start of your training to become my plaything. Be glad, you’ll be with your son for the rest of your life. So, work hard, oh proud King.”

Harrow sobbed weakly, and Runaan’s cock twitched hungrily in response. Straightening back up, he took hold of his hips, holding him steady as he started to move again. This one, he wouldn’t break as easily as the others but he was up to the challenge. Who knows, having him hold onto his sanity for much longer than the others might prove to be even more fun than him breaking right away. After all, this was his punishment for his crimes against Xadia. He, and all the other humans must suffer to some extent for what was done. 

He hadn’t really been serious about turning the entire human race into subservient sex slaves but…as he was staring down into Harrow’s pained, humiliated flushed face as he continued to mess up that tight, hot hole, he thought that perhaps…that might be the best way to ensure that this war ended.


End file.
